The World Wizard
by kbinnz
Summary: Geordi's sister is engaged in a contest to terraform a planet, but the competition turns deadly. Can the Enterprise keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Crusher shifted her position for the eighth time in three minutes and Captain Picard finally lost his temper.

"Doctor!" Hearing the edge in his voice made him pause and moderate his tone. "Doctor, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be in Sickbay?"

Crusher turned to him, her own temper dangerously short. "Are you putting me off the Bridge?" she asked icily.

Troi and Riker exchanged a glance as the rest of the Bridge crew paid meticulous attention to their consoles.

"No." Picard kept his tone level. "I was merely suggesting that you might be more needed elsewhere. As soon as we are within hailing distance of Omicron III, you will be notified."

"I am more needed elsewhere," Crusher agreed sharply. "On Fomalhaut. Acrenia is a very virulent plague; the window between the first reported case and a global epidemic is extremely narrow. If we don't reach them within that period, millions could die!"

"I am aware of the urgency, Doctor," Picard snapped back. "And I dislike this mysterious detour as much as you, but Star Fleet Command was very specific."

"Where did the orders come from? Was Medical even consulted?"

"As soon as we reach Omicron III, I will transmit your concerns to Commodore Eaglefeather!"

Troi's face puckered worriedly as the irritation levels in both captain and doctor soared. Crusher's concerns were legitimate, and this seemingly unnecessary delay was alarming and angering her. Picard shared her sense of frustration, further magnified by the unease engendered by their strange, encoded summons to Omicron.

"I imagine that the commodore will be able to answer all of these questions," the counsellor said soothingly.

"Captain, we are now within hailing distance," Data reported.

Picard rose to his feet, closely followeed by Crusher. "Open a channel to Commodore Eaglefeather."

"And make it secure," Riker added, "as per our instructions."

Seconds later, the commodore's face appeared on the screen. "Captain Picard, you made excellent time."

"Thank you, sir. I have some questions -- "

"I'm sure you do, and they'll be addressed shortly. You will assume a high orbit around Omicron III -- as distant as your transporter will allow -- then beam down to the following coordinates."

"Commodore, this is Chief Medical Officer Crusher. The plague on Fomalhaut is -- "

" -- no longer your concern, Doctor. The _Hood_ was dispatched twenty hours ago; she'll arrive at Fomalhaut shortly, well within the critical period."

Crusher blinked, surprised but relieved. "I see."

"Commodore, our assignment -- "

"Yes, yes, Picard." Eaglefeather waved an impatient hand. "I will explain all of this when I see you. Beam down alone as soon as you achieve orbit -- " Eaglefeather's attention was caught by someone off screen. "What? Oh, yes. Belay that last, Picard. You're to be accompanied by your Chief Engineer, Geordi LaForge. You'll be met and escorted to me as soon as you arrive. Oh, and Picard, wear civilian clothing. Eaglefeather out."

"Coordinates for beamdown received," Worf reported.

Riker frowned. "Civilian clothes? Secured channels? What is all this?"

"It appears we'll shortly find out, Number One. Inform Mr.LaForge I'll meet him in the transporter room in ten minutes. You have command."

"Captain!" Riker called after him. "Be careful."

Picard found Geordi in the Transporter Room, already in civilian attire. "Sir, is there any chance that I could get shore leave while we're here?" Geordi asked hopefully.

"Without knowing anything about our mission, I couldn't say, Mr.LaForge. But perhaps afterwards -- "

"Oh, no, that's all right, Captain. It's just that my kid sister is here on Omicron. She's at the university and I was hoping to get the chance to see her."

"Ah." Picard nodded understandingly. "After the commodore explains, maybe there will be some time for you to visit."

"Captain, the Bridge has indicated that you can beam down anytime," O'Brien said from behind the console.

"Fine." Picard and Geordi mounted the platform. "Where are the coordinates the commodore sent?"

"In the middle of Omicron's university, sir. On the main quad."

Picard wrinkled his brow. "Curiouser and curiouser. Energize."

The two materialized on the planet, green grass underfoot and active young people on all sides. Sports, meetings, and conversations took place around them, while many other people simply hurried past. Their arrival appeared to attract no attention amidst all the activity, save that a game of Frisbee relocated slightly to one side.

"Now what?" Geordi asked, looking around.

Before Picard could answer, a young woman dressed as a student and carrying a satchel of books hurried up to them. "Geordi! Hi!"

"Um, have we met?" Geordi asked uncertainly.

Ignoring the question, the woman dumped her satchel in his arms and turned to Picard. "Professor, about that last astrophysics quiz -- "

"I'm afraid you have us confused with -- "

" -- the fourth problem was awfully tricky. Could you explain it to me? Was the proper equation -- " Without changing her expression or tone, the woman lowered her voice slightly " -- I'm Ensign Blaine, sir, from the commodore's office. Would you come with me, please?" Seguing smoothly back into her role as a student, Blaine linked her arms in theirs and began to stroll down one of the many paths. "It was the pulsar in the problem that I couldn't account for, Professor. How do you .. "

Blaine eventually brought them to a small office building at one end of the campus. As soon as they were inside, she dropped their arms and adopted a more formal posture. "The commodore will see you right away, sir," she said, indicating a door to the right.

Picard and LaForge entered and found themselves in a typical Star Fleet office.

"Geordi!" Another young woman rose to her feet.

"Tanesha?" Geordi's jaw fell. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? _I'm _the reason _you're _here."

"What?" LaForge abruptly remembered his manners. "Captain Picard, this is my sister Tanesha."

"And I'm Commodore Eaglefeather." A raven-haired man in his early sixties stepped from behind a desk. "My apologies for this masquerade, gentlemen, but I want to keep the _Enterprise_'s presence here very quiet."

"Why is that, sir?"

"What do you know about Etruna, Captain?"

Picard paused a moment, thinking. "It's a planet within the Denebian sphere of influence, I believe, that has been proposed as a site for terrafarming."

Eaglefeather nodded. "Very good. The Denebians have decided that the planet shall go to whomever can best develop it into a productive and habitable world. A half-dozen groups, including the Federation, are competing for the rights." Eaglefeather paused long enough to call up a star map. "Etruna is strategically located, close to the Neutral Zone. Accordingly, Star Fleet is very interested in winning the franchise from Deneb."

"Where does the _Enterprise_ come into this, sir?"

"The Denebians will make their decision based on the development proposals submitted by each group's world wizard."

"I beg your pardon?"

Tanesha spoke up. "A 'world wizard' is someone who can visit a lifeless hunk of rock and magically see its potential. A wizard directs all aspects of the terrafarming effort, from the design of the atmosphere to the selection of the flora and fauna that are eventually introduced."

"I thought terrafarmers did that."

Tanesha shook her head dismissively. "Terrafarmers only follow orders. They may implement an ice age, but the wizard decides how, when, where, and why."

"The Federation has sent three world wizards to Etruna, Picard. None has survived to complete the job."

"What's happened?" Geordi asked.

"Kenji Kamada, the first one, fell to his death while touring the planet. He was alone and it was assumed to be an accident; it looked as thought the edge of a cliff had given way beneath him. Mary Weston was chosen to be his replacement. A malfunctioning transporter killed her. Then, last week, Shiru Biko was given the assignment and left for Etruna in his private ship. He never arrived."

"His ship?"

Eaglefeather shrugged. "No sign. His flight plan carried him through several asteroid fields, and for all we know, he may still be in one of them... but his air would have run out days ago."

"Excuse me, Commodore," Geordi broke in warily, "but what has all of this got to do with Tanesha?"

"I've been selected as Biko's replacement, Geordi!" Tanesha said excitedly. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"You're not even finished with your training! There must be someone more qualified."

"No, Commander." Eaglefeather shook his head. "There isn't. World wizards are few and far between, especially ones of the caliber we need. And Etruna is an unusual planet, geologically speaking. There are literally only five people in the Federation capable of designing her future. Three of them were Kamada, Weston, and Biko."

"What about the fourth?"

"Professor Suzumu is 117; the trip is beyond his physical abilities. Your sister is the fifth."

"I've been studying with Suzumu for five years! I can do this!"

"Actually, she was the professor's top choice when we first approached him and asked for candidates, but the Federation felt that someone with more experience was needed. Now, she's our last hope."

"It's too dangerous!"

"Oh, Geordi, stop it." Tanesha lay a hand on his sleeve. "You're as bad as the commodore -- jumping at shadows. These accidents are probably just coincidences. There's no evidence that anyone is out to get us."

"Three out of five isn't evidence?"

"Stop acting like I was a child, Geordi. Accidents happen. Nobody likes to think about it, but transporters do malfunction, and I'd be the first to admit that when we're working, we wizards are in another dimension. It'd be easy to get so caught up in your plans that you forget to look where you're going or misprogram your navigational computer. Etruna is beautiful, Geordi, or it will be when I get through with it. Like it or not, I'm going."

Geordi subsided, unconvinced.

"Doctor, if you and the commander would get your bags, I'll give the captain some final instructions."

"'_Doctor_'?" Geordi echoed. "You haven't graduated yet."

"As a special favor to the Federation Council, the university agreed to give your sister her degree a few months early. We didn't want to risk the Denebians taking offense at our sending a mere student."

"I'd finished all the work; it was just a formality," Tanesha amplified. "But now I'm officially 'Doctor Tanesha LaForge'."

She led Geordi out, leaving Eaglefeather and Picard alone.

"I take it Star Fleet does not agree with Dr.LaForge's theory of coincidence," Picard commented.

"Hardly. And it would appear that the saboteur is well-informed and highly determined. That's why I've implemented this tight security. I'm hoping to get Dr.LaForge off the planet before anyone even realizes she's gone."

"But if she's the last qualified person, it's no secret that she'll be going."

"True, but I'm going to try the old bait and switch routine. Tomorrow afternoon, Ensign Blaine will board the commerical yacht _Tristar_ using the name Tanesha LaForge. With a little luck, the saboteur will follow her, not you, and

you'll be on Etruna before he realizes his mistake. But even if he figures it out, he should find the _Enterprise_ less easy a prey than Biko's singleship."

"So we are to transport Tanesha to Etruna?"

"Yes, safely and with all due speed. The Denebians require that all proposals be presented by next week. At maximum warp, you should arrive at the planet in 72 hours. That gives LaForge four days to work."

"Will that be enough time?"

"It'll have to be. When you get to Etruna, have an armed guard around Dr.LaForge at all times. Her safety and the successful completion of her mission are of the highest priority to Star Fleet."

"Understood."

Eaglefeather paused a moment. "You've never dealt with a world wizard before, have you, Captain?"

"No."

"Then I'd better warn you about them. Designing a world takes a particualr sort of personality; a true creative genius is necessary of course, but there's more to it than that. There's a dedication, a single-mindedness that borders on obsession. When they're 'playing God' -- that's what they call the creative process -- their work is the only thing that matters to them. They don't eat; they don't sleep. They demand complete solitude and unlimited access to the planet."

"But, Commodore, if they require complete solitude, it will be impossible to guard LaForge constantly."

"I didn't say they _require _it, Picard; I said they demand it. The psych department says it's a fetish, an affectation really, not a true necessity in the creative process, but, yes, LaForge will scream bloody murder when you assign guards to her."

"Commodore, Dr.LaForge is not a Star Fleet officer. I cannot force her to accept a security escort. If she insists on privacy -- "

"Then you will prove to Star Fleet whether your reputation as a diplomat is deserved!" Eaglefeather snapped. "She is never to be left unguarded! Her successful completion of this assignment is your personal responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Picard snapped back.

"It may not be as bad as all that." Eaglefeather relented a bit. "LaForge is very young; the habit of solitary composition may not have taken hold yet. And you have another piece of ammunition: her brother. Her psych eval shows that she holds him in great regard. If he backs you on the security issue that might be enough to sway her."

"And if it isn't? Am I to understand that Star Fleet is ordering me to curtail the doctor's personal liberties?"

"Star Fleet is ordering you to complete your mission! Failure to do so, on any level, will be unacceptable!"

At that point, Tanesha and Geordi reentered the room. "All set."

"You have your orders, Captain. Carry them out."

Picard nodded coldly to the commodore, then called to Chief O'Brien. "_Enterprise_, three to beam up immediately."

Once they materialized on the ship, Tanesha smiled at her brother. "This should be fun, Geordi. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Commander, why don't you escort your sister to her cabin? Perhaps later she'd enjoy a tour of the ship."

"I sure would! When do you get off-shift, Geordi?"

Before LaForge could reply, Picard interrupted. "Haven't you some preparations to make, Doctor? We'll arrive at Etruna very shortly, and you'll have only another four days to complete your proposal."

Tanesha wrinkled her nose. "You sound exactly like Professor Suzumu, Captain, but, yes, you're right. I guess the tour had better wait."

"After your sister is settled, report to the Briefing Room, Commander."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

While he waited for Geordi to appear, Picard briefed the rest of the Bridge crew.

"Are you anticipating problems between here and Etruna?" Riker asked when he had finished.

"I don't know," Picard answered honestly. "If our unknown adversaries continue past practices, they'll try to make Dr.LaForge's death look accidental. It would be difficult to accomplish that on the _Enterprise_: we cannot easily be made to vanish nor do I believe that our saboteur could have a confederate aboard."

"Agreed."

"However," Picard continued, "with time growing short, they may discard subtlety."

"We will be prepared for any attack," Worf promised grimly.

"With time this short," Riker remarked, "they may not need to resort to violence. If they could just delay us or interfere with Dr.LaForge's work, that might accomplish the same objective."

Picard nodded. "Suggestions?"

"I don't see many options," Riker said. "We've got to get her to Etruna as fast as possible, so our route will be easy to anticipate."

"I don't understand why they -- whoever 'they' are -- have taken such pains to make the deaths look accidental," Geordi said, entering the room in time to hear the last exchange. "The only person who still thinks it's just coincidence is Tanesha."

"I believe it has been done for the Denebians' benefit, not Star Fleet's," Troi replied. "The Denebians are an extremely peaceful people; violence is abhorrent to them. If they thought that they had caused bloodshed through this contest, they would immediately cancel it, even if that meant dropping the terrafarming plans."

"And the Federation wants Etruna," Picard added strongly. "It is in a vital position along the Neutral Zone."

"Do you think the Romulans are involved?" Geordi asked worriedly.

"We know so little about them that it's impossible to say whether this type of intriguing is typical of them. Counsellor, do you have any impression?"

Troi thought a moment. "As you say, Captain, it is difficult to know whether the Romulans would oppose the Federation in precisely this manner; while such Machiavellian plots are not uncommon to their culture, I doubt that they would employ other races in their schemes. They are not an overly trusting people," she added drily.

"Go on," Picard urged.

"The Romulans might be able to devise a plan of this kind, but I don't believe they would be able to carry it out. To the best of our knowledge, their activities on this side of the Neutral Zone are limited to raids or two-man scout missions. I don't think they have the resources to carry out the involved plans that were used in the other wizards' deaths."

"The Ferengi are also competing for the planet," Riker reminded them, "and they are known for doing anything to close a deal."

"Let's not forget the other contestants either. None of them are known for being good losers!" Geordi said with frustration. "How can we protect her if we don't even know who we're protecting her from?"

"Counsellor, I'd like you to review whatever information we have on the other competitors. If the Romulans are not involved, then our saboteur is likely to be, or be working for, one of them. Any insights you might have would be useful."

"Yes, Captain."

"Mr.Worf, Dr.LaForge's safety will be your personal concern. Once we arrive at Etruna, you are to be at her side at all times."

"That should help," Riker smiled at Geordi.

LaForge's tense expression didn't change. "Captain, this whole idea is crazy! It's much too dangerous for someone like Tanesha."

"She is the only qualified person, Commander, and she has accepted the risks."

"Captain, she's just a kid! She doesn't understand the dangers involved."

"Geordi, I promise you that we will do everything to safeguard your sister. And that may require your help. The commodore told me that -- "

"Geordi! Help! Geordi!" Tanesha's panicked screams ripped over the intercom, triggered by the use of her brother's name.

Geordi was out of the door instantly, the others at his heels. Worf called instructions to Security as he ran.

"Computer, emergency override! Open cabin door!" Geordi shouted as he ran up to Tanesha's quarters.

The door swished open and Geordi dove through. "Tanesha!"

"Geordi, wait! Look out!" Tanesha screamed. She was crouched on top of her desk, an overturned chair and suitcase to one side.

"What is it?" Geordi looked around in confusion.

"There!" Tanesha pointed a trembling finger at the open case. As Geordi moved closer, he saw something moving inside, hidden underneath Tanesha's clothing.

"What is-- " Geordi's question broke off as the thing sprang out of the case and zeroed in on his form.

Geordi flung himself backwards, away from the creature.

"Look out!" Tanesha cried helplessly.

The organism gathered itself for a leap, but a burst from Worf's phaser destroyed it before it could move.

"What was it?" Riker demanded, crowding into the cabin behind Worf.

Geordi went over to reassure his sister. "An Arcturan blood-spider. Very poisonous and very deadly."

"There's no known antidote," Tanesha agreed shakily. "And I was just about to stick my hand into the case! If I hadn't seen it move, I'd be dead!"

"How did it get here?" Picard asked.

"It must have come aboard in my luggage, but why would an Arcturan blood-spider be on Omicron?"

"I can think of one good reason," Geordi answered shortly. "And it means you're going to drop this assignment right now.

"What?" Tanesha drew away from his side. "I will not!"

"This isn't a game, Tanesha! Hasn't this taught you anything? You can't still believe that the other deaths were accidents."

"Hold on," Tanesha commanded, a thought occurring to her. "I bet I know where the spider came from. It's one of Bernie's!"

"Who?" Worf asked.

"Bernie Hausenfried. He's a xenozoology student who lives next to me in the dorm. He's always bringing some weird animal home with him. Poor Bernie! I bet he's been looking all over for it!"

"How did it get into your suitcase?" Geordi asked skeptically.

"It must have escaped from its cage and got into my apartment. It probably saw the open case and thought it would make a nice nest. There's no need to invent some ridiculous conspiracy." At Geordi's dubious expression, Tanesha sighed impatiently. "Look, this is easy to check; I'll just call Bernie and ask him."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but no one on Omicron can know that you're aboard the _Enterprise_," Picard told her, "so we won't be able to verify your theory. Mr.Worf, have a Security Team go over all of the doctor's luggage; make sure there are no other surprises."

"Captain, I'm sure that isn't necessary," Tanesha objected.

Picard smiled. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Doctor, but I believe your notes have been loaded into the ship's computer. Your brother can show you how to operate one of our work stations."

Tanesha sighed, giving in gracefully. "Thank you, Captain. I should be getting to work."

As soon as the LaForges had left the room, Picard dropped the smile. "Lieutenant, make certain the search is thorough. Have Dr.Crusher scan for poisons and confirm with Commodore Eaglefeather that the university's xenozoology department isn't missing a blood-spider."

Riker looked at him. "This could be a tricky assignment."

Tanesha didn't get to see the rest of the ship until the next day, but finally one of her breaks and Geordi's off-duty time overlapped and he treated her to the grand tour.

"Geordi, it's beautiful!" Tanesha exclaimed. "This ship, it's -- "

"Not 'it', Tanesha. 'She'," Geordi corrected. "The _Enterprise_ is every inch a lady."

"All right then, _she's _beautiful. And you look wonderful too. Star Fleet agrees with you."

"Having a ship like this one helps," her brother smiled. "Some mornings when I wake up, I can't believe it's real: me, chief engineer of the _Enterprise_!"

"Why not? Who else won the Zephraim Cochran Engineering Medal four years running at the Academy?"

"You remember that?"

"How could I possibly forget? Mom and Dad still brag about it. Now you know why I didn't study engineering -- how could I compete with you?"

Geordi looked stricken. "I'm sorry, Tanesha. I never tried to overshadow you."

"I know, Geordi," Tanesha sighed. "Really, I do. But sometimes it's hard being 'the genius' sister'."

"But you've found something you like, right?" Geordi asked hopefully.

Tanesha nodded, brightening. "And it's something I'm really good at, too. Even Professor Suzumu admits that, and when they see what I have planned for Etruna, everyone else will know it too. I'm going to make the planet into an Eden, Geordi!"

"In four days? I thought Eden required seven," Geordi teased.

"Stop it." Tanesha batted him on the shoulder. "I'm serious. Besides, I've been studying Etruna for nearly three years now -- nobody knows her better than I do. Right after it was discovered, Dr.Suzumu predicted that it would be a terrafarming project someday, and so he had me write my dissertation on it. He said it's always better to work from real data than simulations, and if one day the call for Etrunan terrafarming came, I'd be ready for it. Well, Eaglefeather called, and here I am!"

"But that's great! If your work on Etruna is nearly complete, you won't need to spend much time on the planet. You'll be much safer staying on the ship."

"No, Geordi, you misunderstood. Yes, I've completed most of the background, but I'll need to spend every moment possible planetside. You can only learn so much from geological scans and computer files. I need to experience the real Etruna, its -- its soul."

"What?" Geordi looked at her patronizingly. "Now's not the time to get all starry-eyed and romantic, Tanesha. Not when there's someone out there trying to kill you."

"Geordi, I've got to feel the planet inside of me. I need to become one with it, to feel its pulse beating in my--"

Geordi interrupted her poetic flow. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. You sound like a lovesick teenager. You're planning to risk your life to establish some imaginary link with a pile of rocks?"

"It's not imaginary! Don't you feel a sense of rapport with your engines?"

"Sure, but I don't have to climb into the dilithium core to get it!"

"Geordi, if I can't feel Etruna, if I don't know her as she is now, how can I possibly hope to design her future?"

"If you beam down to that planet, _you _might not have a future! When are you going to grow up?"

Tanesha threw up her hands in disgust. "I should have known better than to try and explain it to an engineer!"

"What's that supposed to mean?'

"How could an engineer understand the creativity and artistry that goes into shaping a world? There are no computers or circuits involved!"

"Oh, so engineers have no imagination?"

"No. Nor emotion. You play with numbers all day; I build dreams. You can't possibly understand."

"That's ridiculous! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't you start playing the omniscient Big Brother, Geordi!" Tanesha warned angrily. "I outgrew that a long time ago!"

"From the way you're talking, I can't believe you outgrew anything. You're behaving like a stubborn six year old."

Tanesha's face tightened in outrage. "Go -- go sit on your visor!" she sputtered.

""Oh, that's mature."

With a muffled shriek of frustration, Tanesha stamped away. Geordi glared after her. "Sisters!"

Tanesha sought refuge in Ten Forward where, after providing her with some refreshments and a period in which to cool off, Guinan approached her.

"Hello. My name is Guinan; I run this place."

Tanesha looked up, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Ten-Forward -- I run it."

"Oh. Er, it's very nice," Tanesha offered uncertainly.

"It's very popular. Pretty much everyone stops by here sooner or later. I get to know people."

A light dawned. "Including my brother, I suppose?"

"Him, too," Guinan agreed tranquilly.

"And I suppose you're going to agree with him?" Tanesha asked waspishly. "Everyone always does."

"Always?"

"Yes. Do you know what it was like, growing up with a perfect brother? He was never wrong, never made a mistake, never so much as failed a test! And he did it all while coping with that stupid visor," Tanesha sulked. "Who can compete with him?"

"What's the prize?"

"What?" Tanesha asked, uncomprehending. "What prize?"

"If you're in competition, you must be competing for something. What is it?"

Tanehsa stared at her, mouth open. "I never thought of it like that."

"It must be important to get you this upset," Guinan continued equably. "Does it have to do with your parents?"

"N-no." Tanesha shook her head. "They've always supported us both."

"You know, Geordi has always struck me as being pretty supportive himself. He doesn't like to win by making someone else lose; he's good at finding ways to let everyone win. That's one of his strengths as chief engineer."

Tanesha stared at her drink. "I know. And he _is _supportive... That's not what I mean. It's just that whenever he looks at me, he sees this little girl. I can't seem to make him realize that I'm all grown up now. He won't take me seriously!"

While Guinan and Tanesha were talking in Ten-Forward, Troi was looking for Geordi. Troi may not have inherited all of her mother's Betazoid telepathic skills, but her empathic powers were more than sufficient to let her know that LaForge was upset. She found him in the gymnasium, playing one-man racquetball with an unprecedented ferocity.

After a particularly strenuous point, Troi took advantage of the pause while Geordi caught his breath. Deactivating the court's forcefield, she moved over to where Geordi sat, panting. "That was well played."

"Thanks," he replied shortly, clearly not in the mood for chatter.

"Have you played long?" Troi continued.

"Yes." Geordi didn't elaborate.

Troi didn't move, and after a moment, Geordi grudgingly added, "My father taught me when I was very small."

"Oh?"

"When we were kids, Tanesha and I used to play all the time." Geordi paused, thinking back. "We really got along well in those days."

"And now?"

Geordi abruptly rose to his feet. "We don't. Can't you tell? Isn't that why you're here?"

"Is that why you think I'm here?"

"Why else?"

"I thought you might want to talk. Was I wrong?"

Geordi sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Dianna. I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that for the past couple of years, Tanesha and I haven't been able to be on the same planet without fighting." He began to pace. "Whatever I say is wrong. I can't tell her anything without making her angry."

Back in Ten-Forward, Tanesha looked over at Guinan. "He can't go thirty seconds without telling me how to live my life. Whatever it is, he can do it better. He treats me like a child!"

"She refuses to grow up!" Geordi complained. "She won't accept responsibility! She never thinks things through and when I try to give her some advice, she gets angry! I'm just trying to help; I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did. Why won't she listen to me?"

"Why can't he let me make my own decisions? Why can't he see that I'm not a child? I don't need him to teach me how to tie my shoes anymore!"

"She used to come to me about everything in her life; now if I even ask how she is, I'm invading her privacy!"

"I've got to lead my own life. He can't keep interfering. He even wants to know where I buy my clothes!"

"Where _did _you get that sweater?" Guinan asked.

"This?" Tanesha looked at it in surprise. "At the university boutique. Why? Do you like it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but tell me: did my question offend you?"

"No, of course not."

"But when Geordi asked the same question it did. Why?"

Caught, Tanesha just stared at her. "I -- I don't know."

"Maybe Geordi was asking because he liked the sweater and wanted to buy one for a friend. Or maybe he thought he'd go to the same store to get your next birthday present."

"I never thought of that," Tanesha admitted reluctantly. "I just assumed he was going to tell me I could find a nicer sweater somewhere else. Or complain about the store." She sighed. "It's awful, but sometimes it doesn't even matter what Geordi says, I just get angry. I don't know why; if anyone else said exactly the same thing, I wouldn't mind at all. But since it's Geordi, I assume the worst."

"Whatever I say or do, she gets upset," Geordi told Troi. "And I'm only trying to help."

"Let me guess: as children you were very close."

Geordi nodded.

"And you were very protective."

"I guess so. But that's what big brothers are for," Geordi said defensively. "I was the first; I made a lot of mistakes, and all I want is for Tanesha to have the benefit of my experience. I just want to protect her from all the problems I had."

"Geordi, sometimes we need to face problems ourselves. It's a part of growing up."

"She's my little sister -- why can't I help her?"

"Why do _you _think you can't?"

Geordi glared at the floor. "Right now, she won't let me."

"Why?"

"I don't know! It's crazy! Wouldn't you accept help if it would make your life easier?"

"Would you?" Troi countered.

"What do you mean?'

"If there had been someone to give you all the advice you want to give Tanesha, would you have accepted it?"

"Well, not always," Geordi said slowly. "Sometimes I like to find things out on my own."

Troi just looked at him.

"Now wait a second, Counsellor," Geordi protested. "Just because I offer Tanesha advice doesn't mean she has to accept it. She knows that!"

"Does she?"

"Sure! ...I mean, why wouldn't she?"

"Have you ever told her?"

"No... but I don't think it matters now anyway. She won't even talk to me."

"Sometimes, if you think you have to follow any advice that's given to you, you'll do anything you can to prevent the advice from being given."

"Do you think that's what it is? But she used to ask for my help!"

"And I'm sure she will again. But right now, Tanesha is learning what her own capabilities are. She's discovering her strengths -- and weaknesses -- and she's trying to establish her own niche in the adult world, separate from yours or your parents'."

"I guess that's something she's got to do on her own," Geordi agreed dejectedly.

"There is a great deal of love between you, Geordi. Once she feels secure in her own identity, Tanesha will once again turn to you for advice. She respects you a great deal, you know."

Geordi smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Guinan, why can't I talk to Geordi?" Tanesha asked in bewilderment. "We used to be such good friends. Now all he does is preach."

"You're both adults now, yet you're still acting the way you did when you were children. Then, Geordi wasn't 'preaching', he was teaching you, and you were his avid disciple. But now, neither of you are comfortable with that."

"Why didn't those roles change as we grew up? Our relationships with our parents did."

"How old were you when Geordi left for the Academy?"

"Twelve; why? ...Oh, I see what you mean. We've never spent any time together as adults."

Guinan nodded.

"When Geordi left, I was still a little girl. When he got back, I was all grown up and he didn't know this new person."

"So he treats the adult the way he treated the child."

Tanesha looked rueful. "And enough of the child is still present for me to act like a brat when he does. Poor Geordi! I've been demanding that he treat me like an adult, but acting like a child when he doesn't."

Guinan smiled. "Why don't you go and introduce him to his sister?"

Tanesha dimpled in return. "Thanks, Guinan!"

By the next day, when they reached Etruna, Geordi and Tanesha were back on speaking terms, although by tacit agreement, they avoided mention of Tanesha's work.

As soon as they entered orbit around the planet, Tanesha was en route to the Transporter Room. There, she was surprised to encounter Captain Picard and Worf.

"Hello, Captain. You didn't really need to come down to see me off, though I'm flattered that you did. Chief O'Brien has the coordinates for the Life Support Module by now, and I'm all set to beam down."

"Excellent," Picard smiled. "Lt.Worf is prepared too."

"Excuse me?"

"The lieutenant will be accompanying you, Doctor. Given the past difficulties, you've been assigned a security escort."

"Well, un-assign him. I'm grateful for your concern, Captain, but there's no room for him."

"The Support Module can house seventy beings, Doctor, and the Denebians report only sixteen others on Etruna."

"That's not what I meant. There's no room for him on this assignment. He can't come with me out on the surface, so he might as well stay on the ship."

"I _will _accompany you on your surface expeditions."

"Oh no, you won't. I work alone. You couldn't keep up, and besides, your presence would make it impossible for me to concentrate."

"I -- "

"No!" Tanesha snapped. "Captain, you will not send a security guard with me!"

"Have you abandoned your plans to visit Etruna, Doctor?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but you will not beam down unescorted."

"What? You can't do this!" Tanesha said furiously. "I insist that you transport me to the planet at once!"

Picard simply gazed at her calmly.

"I'm _not _a member of Star Fleet, Captain. You can't order me to accept an escort."

"That is correct, Doctor, but I _can _refuse to transport you down without one."

"Commodore Eaglefeather ordered you to get me to Etruna so that I could finish the design project! What will he say when he learns that you're preventing me from doing that? Your orders -- "

" -- are to see that the design is completed and your safety is protected. If I am not assured of the latter, I will not permit the former."

"I'm willing to take the risk!"

"No." Picard's tone was implacable.

"But -- " She broke off. Picard's face told her that any argument would be futile. "All right," she said through clenched teeth. "He can come."

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Once they materialized on Etruna, inside Tanesha's assigned cabin, she turned to the Klingon. "I've got to attend to some formalities with the Denebians. You can stay here and make sure the rest of my stuff arrives."

"I will accompany you."

Tanesha rolled her eyes and marched out. Worf was at her heels.

Tanesha officially registered with the Denebian council, who greeted her with their customary courtesy. The Ferengi team, whom they passed in the hall, was not nearly as welcoming, but Worf's presence kept them at a respectful distance. The other competitors were busy with their proposals and remained out of sight.

As soon as they returned to their quarters, Tanesha went into the small bedroom, emerging a few minutes later in a burgundy surface suit. "OK, let's go."

Worf eyed the suit suspiciously. "Where did you get that?"

"The suit? I don't know. It was on top of the rest of my equipment. I guess they sent it from the ship. Come on."

"That is not a Fleet issue environment suit. You will have to change. I'll have the ship send down two suits."

"Are you insane? This is perfectly fine. I'm not going to wait around just so I can get a suit with a stupid emblem on it. Are you coming or not?"

Worf blocked the door. "Take it off."

Tanesha glared at him, then snorted in disgust and returned to the bedroom. "You're impossible."

A moment after the door had slid shut behind her, there was a horrendous crash. "Help, Worf!"

Worf leapt to the door. The instant it slid open, he rushed through, just as Tanesha slipped out behind him.

"Computer, lock bedroom door. Open to my voice command only," Tanesha said quickly.

"Acknowledged."

Furious pounding began on the other side of the door as Worf realized he'd been tricked. Tanesha merely gathered up her things and left. She paused just long enough to voice-lock the outer door as well, then headed to the nearest airlock.

She was in the airlock, congratulating herself on a job well done, when the lock's closing door was arrested by a very large hand.

Shocked, Tanesha looked up to find a very large and angry Klingon attached to the hand.

"Computer, emergency cycle!"

The computer struggled to close the airlock doors in compliance with Tanesha's command, but Worf refused to let go. Snarling, he opposed the door mechanism. He managed to force the doors back into the walls and held them there until the whining mechanism overloaded and shut down. Then he advanced on Tanesha.

Involuntarily, she backed up. That had been an incredible physical feat.

"Out," Worf growled.

"No!" Awed though she was, Tanesha still had spirit. "Go away!"

Worf's patience was at an end. He grabbed Tanesha's arm and jerked her out of the airlock with one pull. "Take off that suit."

"I will not!" she retorted, shoving his hand away.

He took her by the shoulder, intending to escort her back to her room, but she kicked him on the shin and dodged away. Snarling Klingon oaths under his breath, he gave chase.

He caught up to her three corridors over and a minor battle ensued, despite an audience of Denebians and competitors. Worf normally could have ended the conflict with one blow, but he was handicapped by the certain knowledge that Geordi would take great exception to any damage -- no matter how minor -- inflicted on his sister. The captain would not be pleased either.

For her part, Tanesha was sensibly reluctant to try anything that might really anger the Klingon, and so their encounter turned into something that resembled a rough game of tag. Worf would pursue and catch Tanesha by the arm, only to be rebuffed by a shove or kick. Finally he seized her wrist in an unbreakable grasp and began to drag her off, ignoring her shouts and cuffs. Realizing her present strategy was getting her nowhere, Tanesha went limp and fell to the floor. Worf still had her by the wrist. "Get up!"

"Get lost."

With a twitch of his brow ridges, Worf walked on, dragging her behind him.

Tanesha seized a handy utility pipe and tried to stop their progress. Worf was temporarily jerked to a halt, but after surveying the scene, he simply yanked the pipe from the wall and kept going.

"You Neanderthal! You barbarian! You -- you -- "

"Klingon?" Worf suggested over his shoulder. His sense of humor could be triggered at the oddest times. Now that he had the situation at least partially under control, Worf was finding Tanesha's spirit quite refreshing. Her refusal to accept defeat was almost Klingon.

"You big ape!" Tanesha reached forward with her free hand and grabbed Worf's ankle. The stunt neatly tripped him up and he fell with a crash.

Free, Tanesha bolted, but Worf snatched her ankle as she passed, and she joined him on the floor.

The lieutenant made it to his feet first and as Tanesha struggled to hers, he pulled her over his shoulder and set off down the hall.

"Put me DOWN!" Tanesha's screams echoed down the corridors.

"Worf! Put her down!"

Worf turned to find Picard and Geordi staring at him. "Captain, I -- "

"Put my sister down. _Now_." Geordi's voice was dangerously low.

Picard placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr.LaForge, I'm certain Lt.Worf has an excellent reason for treating your sister in this fashion. Isn't that so, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I'm also sure he can explain why the Denebians called the ship to report that our delegation was causing a disturbance in the Support Module."

"Yes, sir. She -- "

"Mr. Worf," Picard interrupted, "put her down."

"Yes, sir." He did so.

On her feet at last, Tanesha glared up at Worf. "Thank you, Captain. I'm sure the three of you have a lot to talk about. Excuse me."

She turned to go, but Worf's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Ouch! Let go, you -- "

"What's this all about?" Geordi demanded.

"Your sister's suit is not from the _Enterprise_."

"What? Where did it come from?"

"Unknown."

"Tanesha, take it off!"

"You too? Are you all crazy? I can't take it off here; the Denebians frown on public nudity."

"Then go back to your room and take it off."

"I will not! There's nothing wrong with this suit, and I've lost too much time already, thanks to your precious lieutenant here."

"Chief O'Brien, there will be four to beam up." Picard's voice wasn't loud, but it carried.

"That's blackmail," she snapped. At the unyielding expressions she received from all sides, she finally gave in. "Oh, all right. Come on."

They returned to the room whose doors now hung askew, the result of Worf manually overriding the computer lock. She changed back into her regualr clothes and flung the suit at Worf. "There! Satisfied?"

The Klingon passed the suit to Geordi. "It looks OK," he said, passing a professional eye over it.

"I told you so!"

"But let's be sure." Geordi led the group to an airlock, activated the suit, then put it inside and cycled the lock. The pressurized suit swelled in the minimal atmosphere, making it look as though there were someone inside it. The group watched the suit through the viewport, waiting for something to happen. As the minutes ticked by, Tanesha grew impatient.

"Are you satisfied? There's nothing -- "

"Wait!" Geordi called suddenly. "Watch the helmet."

"I don't see -- " An odd ripple on the side of the helmet became visible even as Tanesha spoke. It grew in magnitude with astonishing speed, then, only a few seconds after Geordi had first noticed it, it blew out. The explosion was sufficient to shatter the entire helmet, and the deflated suit crumpled to the ground.

Tanesha just gaped at the suit. Had she been wearing it, she would surely have been killed.

"It looked like simple fatigue," Geordi commented grimly, "but there are plenty of ways to make sabotage look accidental. I'll take it back to the ship and figure out what the real cause was."

Picard nodded agreement. "Good work, Lieutenant," he said, turning to the Klingon. "Carry on."

Tanesha gulped, finally managing to tear her eyes from the wreckage. "Thank you, Worf," she said weakly.

"The environment suits from the _Enterprise_ will be in your quarters by now," he said, ignoring her thanks. "You said you were in a hurry."

"Right," she agreed obediently. "Let's go."

They left Picard and Geordi to retrieve the sabotaged suit and returned to Tanesha's cabin to change. When Tanesha didn't immediately appear in the new suit, Worf's suspicions flared.

"Doctor LaForge!" he shouted, banging on the door.

The door slid open to reveal a wan Tanesha sitting on her bed.

Puzzled, Worf stepped into the room. "Are you ready?"

"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure."

"Is there a problem with the suit?"

"No."

"Then what is the cause of this delay?"

"Worf, someone is trying to _kill _me!" she cried. "I didn't really believe it until now, but Geordi was right!'

"You were told -- "

"I know! I know! But I didn't believe it!" Tanesha was frightened out of her wits. "I don't want to die, Worf."

"An attempt does not ensure success."

"But they succeeded with Kamada and Weston and Biko!"

"None of those people were under Star Fleet protection."

Tanesha looked away. "Maybe Geordi was right. Maybe this is too dangerous."

Worf glared at her contemptuously. "Will you give your enemies their victory over the bodies of your comrades?" he demanded. "I expected better of you."

Stung, Tanesha looked up. "Why? Because I'm Geordi's sister?"

"Because you had the courage to challenge a Klingon warrior."

"Oh." For a long moment, Tanesha just stared at the floor. Then finally: "Worf, if I do this, will you stay with me the whole time?"

The Klingon lifted his chin. "I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Tanesha took a deep breath. "Then let's go give this planet a future."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the threat still hanging over her head and the distraction of Worf's presence, once Tanesha began her work, she quickly forgot everything else. Her months of preparation notwithstanding, Tanesha had an incredible amount of data to gather and only four days in which to do it. She had to collect and analyze the information simultaneously. There was no time for lengthy pondering; she had to know instinctively how best to synthesize the new material into her proposal.

She lost track of time. Her universe narrowed to her databoard and the particular patch of Etruna that she was standing on. She didn't stop to eat or sleep, and neither could Worf or O'Brien. The transporter chief was kept busy moving her and Worf from one location to another as she finished her work at one locale and called for the next. Ettiquette was forgotten: O'Brien grew accustomed to hearing a terse set of coordinates crackle over the open channel, with no initial hail. Tanesha wasted no time, demanding instant transportation to the new position. The lack of any sort of warning hail called for constant vigilance on O'Brien's part, especially since the time Tanesha spent at any spot varied widely, and by the forty-seventh straight hour, he was visibly trembling with fatigue.

There were other signs too. When Picard called down to the transporter room for a report on Tanesha's position, O'Brien's response was, "They're somewhere on the bloody planet!"

Picard's eyebrows soared and he turned to Riker for an explanation.

"O'Brien's been on duty for two days straight," Riker hastily said. "There are some unusual elements in the Etrunan soil which interfere with our sensors. It's making transporter function unpredictable, and so O'Brien's been handling all of it personally."

"An admirable sentiment, but one's ability to function effectively decreases sharply with fatigue," Picard retorted. "To say nothing of the lapses in one's judgement. Have someone relieve him at once."

"What about Worf? He's been on duty even longer."

Picard frowned. "Dr.LaForge has been working continuously?"

Riker nodded. "She hasn't even stopped to eat. There's water and emergency rations in the suit of course, but..."

"Dr. Crusher, your medical opinion is needed on the Bridge."

Crusher arrived within minutes. "Physically, Worf can go the longest without rest, but even Klingons have to sleep sometime. And as for Tanesha, well, the indestructability of youth is greatly overexaggerated."

Picard pulled at his lower lip. "Are you saying that, medically, there is a risk involved in LaForge's continuing to work?"

Crusher hesitated. "I know the deadline that she's working against, and world wizards _are _obsessive personalities, but, yes, I would say that there is a medical risk to her continuing."

"Chief O'Brien, when Dr.LaForge next signals, beam her aboard," Picard ordered.

"She won't like it," O'Brien warned.

Picard glanced at Crusher. "I know."

O'Brien's prediction was directly on target. It took several seconds for her location to penetrate Tanesha's preoccupied and fatigue-clouded mind, but once it did, she exploded in fury. "O'Brien, you idiot! I gave you coordinates for -- "

"_I _instructed Chief O'Brien to beam you up, Doctor," Picard interrupted.

"Why?" Tanesha demanded. "I have -- "

"You need to get some sleep, Tanesha," Crusher said firmly, "and some food. You've been pushing yourself much too hard."

"You have no idea of the size of the task before me. I don't have time to rest."

"You'll have to _take _the time."

"Fine." Tanesha struggled for calm. "In two days, once I've turned in the proposal, I'll take all the time you want."

"No, Doctor. Now."

"Captain! You're placing this entire mission in jeopardy!"

"Captain Picard has no choice in the matter. As Chief Medical Officer, I have the authority to cancel this mission if it becomes unsafe," Crusher told her, bending the truth a little.

"Doctor, please! If I am too tired, can't you just give me something to boost my energy level?"

"That's not warranted in this case. All you need is some sleep."

"I can't afford eight hours of down time!" Tanesha wailed.

Crusher eyed her calculatingly. "I'll accept six hours in Sickbay with one more for eating."

"Two hours of induced coma with intravenous nutrition," Tanesha countered swiftly.

"Four hours, _with _intravenous, but a thirty-six hour limit on future shifts."

"Done!"

To Picard's amusement, the haggling worked and the bargain was successfully implemented. Four hours later, Crusher revived LaForge, O'Brien, and Worf from their medically-induced slumber.

Even as she pulled on her environment suit, Tanesha was giving O'Brien their new coordinates.

"Wait a minute," the chief cautioned, just as Picard walked in. "That's in the Kopeckni mountain range."

"So?"

"So our sensors are useless there. We won't be ale to get a fix on you unless you contact us."

"What's that?" Picard asked.

"That mountain range has a weird mix of elements, Captain, that blocks nearly all of our scans. Plus, there's an enormous storm front that sits right over the chain. It's practically the only one on the entire planet, given the thin atmosphere, but it provides enough interference to mix up the few scans that can get through. Our communicators can punch through it, but as far as the sensors go, we're blind as a bat."

"Hm. Doctor, so long as you're out of sensor range, you'd better check in with the ship every thirty minutes."

"What?" Tanesha yelped.

"Lt.Worf can do it; you need not be bothered."

"And how am I supposed to concentrate with the two of you constantly chattering?"

"Once every thirty minutes is hardly constant, Doctor, and it's necessary for us to know that you're safe."

"No!"

Picard's eyes grew steely. "Perhaps you'd reconsider," he suggested, an edge creeping into his tone.

Tanesha looked from face to face, seeking an ally. She found none and reluctantly gave in. "Oh, all right," she grumbled. "I'll meet you in the Transporter Room. I need to get some notes in my room."

"Be sure to refill your air tanks," Worf called after her.

The captain accompanied Worf to the transporter room. "You have forty-three hours until the deadline, Lieutenant. If another attempt is planned, it will have to happen within this period. Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

Tanesha hurried in, her suit not yet sealed. "Ready? Let's go," she ordered, closing the suit and activating it.

O'Brien beamed them down and Tanesha immediately went back to work. Worf kept busy scanning the cliffs and caves for traps and reporting to the ship twice an hour. Tanesha was unusually quiet as she worked. Before, she had kept up a running commentary to herself, which Worf overheard via the open channel, but now all was quiet. She appeared to be wholly focussed on her work and didn't even take time to call the ship with new coordinates. Instead, she pointed out their next position to Worf on her databoard and allowed him to contact O'Brien.

The mountain range stretched from pole to pole along Etruna's largest continent and was the site of several geologic faults. Accordingly, Tanesha devoted a great deal of time to it. After twenty-six hours of work, at thirty-two different sites within the chain, Tanesha moved them into a particularly deep canyon, bordered by steep cliffs and laced with subterranean passags and caves.

"Doctor, in ten hours, we must return to the ship," Worf reminded her.

Tanesha ignored him, playing her scanner over a nearby shelf of rock.

An odd glimmer off to one side caught Worf's eye. "Doctor, I'm going to check that cave. If I don't return immediately, contact the ship."

Tanesha didn't even look up from what she was doing. When the shadow fell across her readouts a minute later, she did raise her head, all set to shout at Worf for blocking the light. Instead of Worf, however, she found herself staring at a heavyset, blue-skinned humanoid in a black and green surface suit. More importantly, she saw that he held a disruptor pistol aimed at her head.

He motioned for her to rise and, as if in a dream, she did so. Waggling the pistol, he indicated that she should move under the shelf of rock she'd been studying. Raising the weapon, he aimed at the shelf, and she realized he meant to cause a rockslide, killing her in yet another "accident".

As her assassin sighted down the barrel of his gun, Tanesha noticed motion behind him. Worf! It was the Klingon, coming to her rescue. The relief on her face must have tipped off the assassin, for he spun around just as Worf leapt.

The gun went off, and the charge, set to bring down half of a mountain, knocked all three down. Tanesha, farthest away from the blast, recovered first, and she rushed to Worf's side. The disruptor had ripped a hole in his suit large enough for her to put both hands through, and air was hissing out, accompanied by alarming quantities of Klingon blood. Gulping down her nausea as she caught sight of the charred flesh beneath the hole, Tanesha fumbled for the emergency kit in her suit. She removed the safety patches and pressed them over the tear. It required the seals from both her kit and Worf's to cover the rip completely, and the pressure she had to exert to make the patch brought Worf snarling back to consciousness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tanesha wept, pressing her helmet to his. "I had to press that hard. I know it hurts."

"The Eft. Where is he?" Worf demanded, weakly struggling to rise.

"That was an Eft? He's over there." Tanesha pointed to where their attacker lay. Whether from the force of the explosion or Worf's attack, he was still unconscious. "Worf! Your head is bleeding!" Tanesha noticed with horror that blood was trickling down the side of the Klingon's face.

"The Eft attacked me from behind. He is without honor," Worf growled. "Did you contact the ship yet?"

"No, didn't you?"

"The Eft took my phaser and communicator while I was unconscious. You will have to summon help."

Tanesha looked sick. "Worf, I can't. I disabled my communicator before we left the ship."

"WHAT?" At least he had enough strength left to bellow.

"I didn't want to be distracted by your check-ins with the ship," she explained tearfully. "So when I went to my cabin, I smashed the communicator. It doesn't work at all now. That's why I have to touch helmets to talk to you."

Worf closed his eyes, fighting to control his rage. "Help me up. We must seek cover."

"Why not stay here?" Tanesha objected. "When you don't check in, they'll send an Away Team."

"We have moved a fair distance from where we were when I last contacted the ship. They will not find us immediately."

"So? You shouldn't move in your condition."

"The attacker is an Eft assassin." Worf tried to be patient. "They work in triads. His partners know precisely where he is, and they are most likely coming here right now. We have no weapons and no way to contact the ship; do you still wish to stay?"

Tanesha shook her head, wide-eyed. "Where will we go?" she asked nervously, helping him up.

Worf looked around. "I will take cover behind that rock over there. When the Efts arrive, I will attack them. When I do, you must flee."

"What kind of stupid plan is that?" Tanesha yipped. "Is that what they teach you at the Academy? That's suicidal! You can't even stand up on your own."

"I will die as a Klingon warrior should -- in battle. And you may be able to escape in the confusion."

"Why does anybody have to die? Why can't we ambush _them_?"

Worf looked at her scornfully. "How? There is no proper cover here to prepare an ambush."

"What is proper cover? Tell me what you need and I'll find you the place that has it. I know this planet, Worf, every nook and cranny. All you have to do is tell me what you need."

After a pause, Worf acquiesced. "A cave, with a shelf on which I can hide. The Eft will come after you, and I will drop on them from above."

"OK! Come with me!" Half-carrying the Klingon, Tanesha led the way into one of the underground passages. The way was rocky and Worf's condition made the going slow. Their helmet lights provided some illumination, but as they went deeper, it began to feel as if the darkness itself were pressing in on them.

"Not much farther," Tanesha panted.

Worf didn't respond. All his energy was turned to moving on, despite the agony in his side and head. Abruptly, he became aware of a faint, insistent beeping. "What is that?"

Tanesha kept her head down as she pulled him along. "My suit alarm. I'm out of air."

Worf jerked to a halt. "That's impossible. The tank holds a three day supply."

"I didn't refill my tank when we were on the ship." Tanesha's voice was nearly inaudible. "I didn't have time after smashing my communicator, and, besides, I figured we could always return and do it. I didn't know this would happen!"

It was a measure of how ill Worf felt that he didn't strangle Tanesha then and there. Instead he merely gritted his teeth. "You will have to attach your suit to my tank."

"But you're nearly out of air too! You lost a lot when your suit was torn."

"I still have more than you. Do it!"

Tanesha flinched back at his roar, then hastened to obey. The two were shortly linked by a half-meter length of tubing.

Half-blind, leaking air from a ripped suit, and sharing a tank already dangerously low, the two finally stumbled into a subterranean cavern. A large shelf, littered with boulders, jutted from the left wall, while numerous stalagmites grew from the floor. "Careful!" Tanesha warned, pointing to a section of the ground ahead of them. "See how that sand lays? That's an area of false crust. Step on it and it'll give way beneath you."

"Help me up on the shelf," Worf ordered. "They cannot be far behind us."

Tanesha assisted Worf in climbing to the outcropping, though his involuntary grunts of pain wrung her heart. The boulders shielded him from view, and he crouched in a ready position.

"Go lie on the floor below," he said, unclasping the hose from the air tank. "That will draw them in, to where I can attack them. Do not move around -- you have only the air that's in your suit."

Her teeth chattering with fear, Tanesha nodded. She carefully skirted the area of false crust, then, an idea striking her, laid down just behind it.

Although the wait seemed endless, in reality it was just a few minutes before the Efts appeared at the mouth of the cave. They peered in cautiously, not immediately venturing in. All three were present, and the injured one appeared fully recovered.

Tanesha lay very still, hardly daring to breathe.

Apparently satisfied that she was alone, the Efts moved towards her, approaching in a single file. The first was less than three meters from her when he stepped on the area of false crust. Exactly as Tanesha had foretold, the ground caved beneath him, dropping him into a deep pit.

Simultaneously, Worf leapt onto the last Eft in line. The assassin had his weapon drawn, but Worf seized his wrist and forced the gun aside. The shot went wild, striking the ceiling and knocking several rocks loose.

Despite his wounds, Worf managed to grasp the Eft by the throat, and he began to squeeze the life out of him. The Eft fought desperately, but Worf kept every ounce of his strength focussed on the chokehold. He ignored the new injuries the Eft was inflicting and just kept squeezing.

The second Eft, unable to reach the brother who had fallen through the crust, turned to the one fighting Worf. He drew his weapon, but couldn't fire immediately, lest he accidentally strike his brother. Worf shifted position, giving the Eft a clear shot.

Before he could fire, Tanesha snatched up one of the rocks blown loose by the other Eft's stray bolt and brought it down on his head with all her might. He dropped to the floor, and Tanesha quickly rolled him into the pit with the first Eft.

Retrieving the rock, she went to Worf's aid, but his battle was over. The last assassin, his neck broken, lay on the ground; Worf sprawled on top of him.

"Are you all right?" Tanesha panted, dizzy from lack of air.

Eyes closed, Worf fumbled for the tubing and pressed it into her hand. "Hurry. You need air," he ordered, his voice little more than a whisper.

Tanesha nearly blacked out before she was able to reattach the hose, but she finally mananged it. Sucking air into her grateful lungs, she gasped, "What now?"

"We wait for the ship to find us." Worf's voice was very weak. The continuing blood loss and untreated wounds would have been enough to incapacitate most; the ferocious hand to hand battle with the Eft had nearly finished him..

"We can't, Worf! You said it yourself: the ship doesn't know where we are. They'll never find us down here, at least not before our air runs out. We've got to get back to the surface!"

"That won't help. The sensors can't penetrate the clouds."

Stumped, Tanesha thought furiously. "We didn't beat those Efts just to die of anoxia!" she exclaimed in frustration. Her eye fell on the dead Eft's weapon, and an idea slowly began to take shape. "Come on, Worf! We have to get to the surface! Come on -- I can't go alone. I don't have enough air."

Back on the ship, Geordi paced the Bridge in an agony of apprehension. "Where are they?"

A grim Picard and Riker were reviewing a topographical map of the planet with O'Brien.

"I last beamed them to this location," the chief explained, "but they always moved around. Whenever I got the signal to move them to a new position, they'd be anywhere from 2 to 10 kilometers from where I'd set them down."

"There are underground passages throughout that whole region," Riker said. "They could be anywhere. How can we hope to find them without sensors? We don't even know where to start!"

"They're twenty minutes overdue for check-in. Something must be wrong."

"Dammit, Wes!" Geordi shouted from the helm. "You just skipped an entire sector with your scans! Can't you keep your mind on what you're doing?"

Wes exchanged a glance with Data, but only replied, "I hadn't forgotten, Geordi. I wanted to scan this sector while the cloud cover over it had lightened."

Picard came forward and placed a hand on LaForge's shoulder. "We're doing everything we can, Geordi."

Geordi's anger left as quickly as it had flared. "I know, Captain. Wes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's not like the sensors can tell us anything anyway. I'm just so worried -- " He spun away, staring out the viewscreen.

"Number One, take an Away Team down to the last known position. Perhaps you'll be able to track -- "

"Wait a second," Geordi murmured. "What's that?"

Picard and Riker turned to see where he was looking. The planet appeared the same as always. "What do you see, Geordi?" Riker asked.

"That blinking in the cloud! Don't you see it? Oh, right -- you can't see on that band. Wes, focus in on the high energy particles within that storm front. Can't you see it?"

Wes obediently keyed in the changes, then nearly leaped out of his seat. "Yes! It's a steady pattern!"

"Confirmed," Data agreed, switching the viewscreen so that everyone could see it.

Within the chaotic swirl of the storm, a tiny patch blinked on and off. It would have gone unnoticed within the enormous sea of particles, had it not occurred with such regularity.

"Magnify," Picard ordered.

"Could it be a natural phenomenon?" Riker asked Data quietly.

"No way!" Geordi's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Look at it: dot dot dot, dash dash dash, dot dot dot."

Picard frowned, an old memory stirring, but Data's positronic brain accessed the information first. "Ah. Morse code. Earth. Nineteenth -- "

"Right! Tanesha and I learned it as kids. She's sending out an SOS!"

"SOS?" Data inquired. "Ah. Save Our Souls. M'Aidez. A distress -- "

"Data!"

"Ah." The android hastily transferred the coordinates to the transporter room, and O'Brien, using a wide field beam, scanned the area.

"Bridge! We've got them!" he yelled. "Transferring to Sickbay -- Dr.Crusher, incoming wounded!" Barely waiting for Crusher's acknowledgement, O'Brien beamed Tanesha and Worf straight on to Sickbay.

Two techs lifted Worf to a bed while two others pulled off his and Tanesha's helmets. Crusher was already scanning to determine the extent of Worf's injuries.

Tanesha, coughing from her prolonged exposure to low oxygen levels, pulled away from the doctor who was trying to examine her. "Is he going to be all right?"

Her question was echoed by Picard as he and Geordi hurried through the door.

Geordi swept Tanesha up into a bear hug which she, for once, wholeheartedly returned.

"He'll be fine -- in time," Crusher said finally, "but for now, no visitors. Out, out!"

Worf seized her wrist. "I will make my report to the captain first," he told her fiercely.

"No, you -- " At his outraged look, she stopped. "Make it short."

Picard listened intently as Worf detailed their battle with the Efts. Geordi groaned when the lieutenant described the problems with Tanesha's communicator and air supply, but refrained from commenting further.

" -- the last assassin. I'm not certain how you located us. By that time, I was... not feeling well."

"I don't know how you managed to stay on your feet," Tanesha chimed in. "But you did, at least until we made it to the surface and I signalled the ship."

"How?" Worf asked blankly.

"I fired the Eft's disruptor into the clouds. The energy bolt wasn't strong enough to be picked up by the sensors, even without all the interference, but I knew it would be enough to ionize a big part of the cloud. I knew Geordi would be looking for a signal, so I gave him one!" Tanesha looked very pleased with herself.

"Well done," Picard told her. As she began to puff with pride, though, he added, "You and I will have to have a little talk about the communicator and air tank later."

"Oh." Deflated, Tanesha snuggled against Geordi's side. "Yes, Captain."

"Say good night, Lieutenant," Crushwer advised, selecting a hypospray.

The others took the hint and left.

"I don't understand why the Efts were involved at all," Tanesha complained. "Their planet isn't even in the competition."

"But the Rigellians are," Picard explained. "And they have a history of using Eft assassins to solve their problems."

"You can't tell the Denebians about this, Captain. If Counsellor Troi is right about them, they'd cancel the competition immediately."

Picard considered. "All right," he agreed at last. "But we will report the matter to Star Fleet Command, and what they decide to tell the Denebians is out of my hands."

Tanesha beamed. "Thank you! Can I go back now?"

"What?" Geordi asked in horror.

"To the planet. Now that I know Worf will be all right, I've got to get back to work. I only have eighteen hours left!"

"Oh, no! Tanesha -- " Remembering Troi's words, Geordi stopped himself. "I mean, do you have to go? There might be more Efts waiting for you."

"I know, Geordi, but I can't quit _now_."

"All right, but I'm going with you," he said, glancing at Picard.

The captain nodded. "Along with a security team."

"All right, but let's hurry!"

The group spent seventeen and a half hours on the planet, standing guard as Tanesha gathered the last of her information. With 23 minutes to go before the deadline, she beamed back to the ship to put the finishing touches on her report.

She dictated to the computer as she showered and changed and was still making last-minute edits as she prepared to beam down and present the proposal. " '-- third Ice Age.' Computer, insert figure 4 here. 'As the accompanying video shows, the geologic changes will modify the terrain so that appropriate crops may be planted within several decades.' Computer, switch tables 3 and 7 and change the scale on graph 6 to indicate hundreds of years, not thousands." She broke off long enough to wave at the group who'd assembled to see her off: Geordi, Picard, Riker, Troi, and Guinan. She signalled to O'Brien to energize even as she began to dictate one last change. "Computer, insert the -- "

Riker let out his breath as the last of the shimmer faded. "That's what I call working right up to the deadline!"

"She's still got thirty seconds," Guinan pointed out drily.

"When will the Denebians announce their selection?" Picard asked.

"No one knows," Troi replied. "But they are a very deliberate people. It's likely to take several months."

"I have a feeling we'll find out, whenever it is they decide," Geordi grinned.

"Mm. As soon as your sister beams back aboard, we'll leave orbit,' Picard said. "After we return her to Omicron, we have a job to do on Relba IV."

The trip back to Omicron, although only a few days in length, gave Geordi and Tanesha the opportunity to get to know each other. For the first time in years, they were able to talk at length and, guided by Troi and Guinan's advice, they realized that they had a great deal in common. Geordi was amazed to find that Tanesha had grown into a witty and sophisticated conversationalist, while Tanesha discovered that, when she wasn't taking offense at everything he said, Geordi was great fun to be with. When they arrived at Omicron, both were genuinely sorry their visit was over.

Geordi escorted Tanesha to the Bridge for a last round of farewells, and so she was present when the call from Commodore Eaglefeather came in.

"Congratulations!" he cried, beaming at them.

Rather taken aback by the commodore's effusive greeting, Picard merely replied, "Thank you, sir. Dr.LaForge is ready to beam down and make her report -"

"You haven't heard?" Eaglefeather interrupted. "They didn't contact you? The Denebians have decided. They chose LaForge's plan!"

Tanesha's piercing shriek nearly set off an automated alarm. Picard flinched away from the noise. "Doctor," he admonished, "please -- "

"We did it!" Tanesha whooped, throwing her arms around her brother. "It's ours!"

Geordi hugged her back. "Congratulations!"

Picard glanced at Riker and shrugged. So much for military discipline.

Tanesha disengaged from Geordi and flung herself at the newly recuperated Worf. "We did it!"

Worf drew back as far as he could, looking as though he wished he were back in Sickbay. "Congratulations."

"Commodore!" Tanesha danced to the front of the Bridge. "When do we start?"

"We can put a terrafarming team together in three months, Doctor. Will you be ready by then?"

"Of course!"

"Excellent. After you beam down, we can work out the details. And congratulations to you and your crew, Picard. An excellent job. Eaglefeather out."

Tanesha skipped back to Geordi. "I got it!"

"I heard," he grinned.

"I don't believe it!"

"You didn't think your proposal would win?" Riker asked curiously.

"Well, no, I always knew my ideas would be the best ones," she replied with unconscious arrogance, "but I wasn't certain of my ability to communicate them. After all, working conditions were a little unusual," she addd, grinning at the captain.

"I think the commodore is waiting for you," Geordi reminded her gently. "And we've got to get to Relba IV."

"I'll be going then," Tanesha agreed regretfully, "but thank you -- all of you! You didn't just save my life, you helped in the birth of a whole new planet! And you helped me meet my big brother all over again. Thank you."

"Good luck, Doctor," Picard said softly.

Geordi gave her one last hug, then Tanesha boarded the turbolift, bound for the transporter room.

"You have quite a sister, Mr.LaForge!" Riker clapped him on the back.

"Yes, sir," Geordi agreed, smiling. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Lay in a course for Relba IV, Mr.Crusher. Warp two."

"Course plotted and laid in, sir."

Picard glanced over to where Geordi was still smiling. "Engage."

FINIS


End file.
